In the ice cream producing industry ice cream, or an ice cream mixture, is used to produce ice cream products. In the process, the ice cream is extruded through an extrusion nozzle and subsequently cut into ice cream products by means of a cutting tool. The cutting tool may e.g. be a knife or a scrape. Additionally, an ice cream stick is inserted into the ice cream to produce so called ice cream lollies. Thereafter, the ice cream products can be put on a conveyer tray or conveyer belt for further transportation to e.g. packaging and storing.
Some ice creams comprise inclusions or particles. These inclusions may cause a problem for the positioning of the stick in the ice cream as the inclusions may be located in a portion of the ice cream where the stick is to be inserted. Thus, the inclusions may cause a misplacement of the stick in the ice cream. Further, the inclusion may cause unacceptable shapes due to holes and protrusion caused by the inserted stick moving the inclusion(s). Even if no inclusions are present in the ice cream mixture, a stick inserter arranged to inset the stick into the ice cream, may cause the sticks to be offset compared to its intentional position in the ice cream product. This may in turn cause the ice cream products to be misplaced on the conveyer tray.
There is thus a need for improving the state of the art to provide for an ice cream machine which at least partly solves these problems.